happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Treebook/Coral the Merfox
Hey Treebook, It's me, Coral ! Status Revived. Photos Family Photos (23) Things I found from Dry-land (76) Sea-creatures (93) Me with Friends (54) Wall January 24th, 2014 *Coral: First wall post! *Clesta: Have you ever wondered why there is bad weather near you? * Coral: The weather looks fine to me *Random: Nails. * Coral: |:( *Explorer: How is your time in the ocean going? * Coral: Quite well :) *Tulip: Your pretty.... * Coral: Should I be worried about those three periods at the end? *Sly: Knowing Tulip, yes. * Coral: How do I block users? *Tulip: Really? *Sly: I'm not telling. *Tulip: Don't block me {:( * Coral: Then please don't post such creepy things on my wall. *Split: Mmmmm....... Fish fillet with a side of fox....... * Coral: As of now, I am no longer responding to these kind of posts. *Rockstar: STFU SPLIT!!!!!!!! * Coral: Let's not let this become a, what is it called? A flame war? *Coral: So..., If any of you have seen Russell recently, please respond and let me know. * Rockstar: Ooh, I saw him at my concert. He kissed me :3 * Coral: Oh! Uh, I see..., when was this? * Rockstar: A minute ago, on my tablet. * Coral: I don't understand. * Rockstar: He.... kissed me... and I'' told ''you... while on my tablet. * Coral: Did he kiss you on your tablet, or kiss you while you were on your tablet? * Rockstar: The second one. And we're MARRYING!!!!!!!! *Flaky: You'll get used to it, Coral. But I'm not over that Moron stealing my man. * Coral: Thanks Flaky. I'm just going to go lay down. Not crying if that is what you were thinking. * Flaky: I know when someone lies. Your lying.... * Coral: I've only been on Treebook for less then an hour and my life has ended. *Petunia: Don't worry. I'll give you some support. * Coral: <:) *Random: a flamewar. can I eat the apple berry moon pie. January 25th, 2014 *Coral: I just found out that Rockstar and Russell broke up! I'm walking on sunshine! Woo-ho-', well, that was a poor choice of words... *Wolfle: That darn Flaky is pissing me off, she keeps saying Flippy loves me, Flippy loves me. '' I mean, why can't she just FORGET about him. * Coral: Well, I can't imagine it's easy for her, she sounds like she really cares for him. I'm sure after a while, she'll be able to move on with her life. Just give her some time and try not to be so harsh and judgemental.. * Wolfle: Sorry...I was over reacting... * Flutters: Umm....I'm sorry....but I agree with Wolfle * Coral: It's alright. January 26th, 2014 * Coral: I just dug up one of my old baby pictures. Don't I just look adorable? * Sly: No. Just jokin with you! XD January 27th, 2014 *Coral: I was out picking some fresh kelp, when I found this old sunken submarine. Going to go check it out now. *Coral: I just got back from exploring the submarine. Other than a bunch of dead bodies, I found some old art, some olden-time navigation equipment, some old maps, and a couple of torpedos. I also found this '''huge device in the center of the ship. I'm not sure what it is, but there was this big timer on it. When I last saw it, it read 24:43:07:89. Should I be worried /:(? * Clesta: Is the timer still going? * Coral: I think so. By now it should probably be down to 23 hours and 53 minutes. * Russel: Do i have to post a comment? I got a notification to. * Coral: Well, you don't have to, but it would be really nice if you did :). January 27th, 2014 *Coral: I just finished translating the words I found on the device in the submarine. I reads "armageddon Gerät", which is german for "armageddon device." *Coral: I wonder what the time says on tha January 30th, 2014 *Coral: Sorry I havent been able to post lately. I've been busy being dead. I got better. * Clesta: I saw the explosion......it only affected the water.... * Coral: Yeah, I now have a lot of house cleaning ahead of me. Febuary 25th, 2014 *Coral: I'm sorry It has taken me almost a month to update. The thing is, I was captured and Put in a tank at Seaworld. The first 20 days, I thought I was their guest, turns out, I was there prisoner. I don't want to go into too much detail of how I escaped. Lets just say it involved a REALLY bid catapult. Febuary 26th, 2014 *You'll never believe what happened to me today. So, I was just swimmin around, when I noticed a sunken cruise ship, with the words "S. S. Unsinkable". I went in to see that there was a large section that remained un submerged, kinda like an underwater cave. There I found some sort of mutated race of HTFs living there. I tried waving hello, but they tried to eat me. They seemed to be good swimmers, I was lucky to get out of there alive! *First: Got any pictures of that "armageddon Gerät" thing? Friends Russell Explorer Wolfle Category:Treebook